


And The Rest

by EbayChargers



Series: Poetry & Misc [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 04:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15211037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbayChargers/pseuds/EbayChargers
Summary: More Poems.





	1. 1 // Greed

A demon of greed,

who always gets what he needs,

he found love,

within the sun,

and no matter how she blinded him,

or how she burned him,

he could never leave her,

together they created an heir,

but fate isn't always so fair...


	2. 2 // Sadness

Lost over the edge,

sealed away in crystal,

sadness sleeps,

watching over the lake,

a lone castle stands,

rusted and broken,

the moon casts its light,

curing the land.


	3. 3 // Never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This poem deals with slightly touchy topics, read at your own caution.

You always insisted that one day I'd want children,

how every 'woman' wants kids,

but I don't,

you mentioned the size of my chest,

how I should feel lucky,

but I don't,

you commented on my legs,

on my butt,

my thighs,

my boobs,

how developed I am,

but it never crossed your mind,

did it?


	4. 4 // Hues

Roses are red,

violets aren't blue,

my pencil is green,

and I'm another hue,

I can't find my color,

through golds, greens, and blues,

maybe I'll find my color,

when I find someone new


	5. 5 // Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This poem deals with a touchy topic (sexual assault), read at your own risk.

you touched me,

because I sat in the same seat as you,

and yet that touch made you feel proud,

yet here I am,

wasting away because of you,

wanting to touch every part of me,

the school said they'd punish you,

but you didn't go to juvenile,

my mom decided your punishment,

but all she said was,

'as far as you need to',

she didn't think to send you to jail,

or to press charges,

they let you back into the school,

and I'm left asking,

why?


	6. 6 // Charge

My phone has always had issues with charging,

and I know I have a backup,

but here I am panicking,

because It's charging slow again,

I know it's because of the youtube video,

but I'm still getting nervous,

I can't tell you why,

but as I watch my phone slowly die on the charger,

even if it'll eventually charge,

I always wonder,

'why won't you charge?'


	7. 7 // Artist

As an artist,

I always paint people in my mind,

everyone has their own color,

each giving them a place in my head,

I paint my Nana in red,

her anger towards me proving my point,

I paint my Ggma in blue,

she has a calming effect too,

I paint myself in purple,

with stains of black too,

showing all my imperfections,

but the truth is,

I really hate paint.


	8. 8 // Love

Recently, I've fallen in love with an ideal I'll never have,

my perfect somebody,

my true other half,

they're a lot like me,

but what they'll never see,

is how I cherish them so strongly,

and how I want them to be with me.


	9. 9 // Prince

He's got a love for the sea,

he wants to know what's farther than he can see,

so he takes his boat and sets sail,

he learns a lot,

and discovers even more,

yet all they know about him when he comes home,

is that he's their poor prince,

who just wants to be with the sea


	10. 10 // Princess

She wants to be like her brothers,

adventurous,

smart,

and strong,

yet she's scared she'll always be the baby girl,

their little princess,

she enrolls in the army,

to be like her brothers,

but the people start to worry,

she's supposed to be the little girl,

so why is she fighting a war?


	11. 11 // Coffee

There's a lot of ways to enjoy coffee,

iced,

hot,

sweet,

bitter,

or just right,

but it always does the same thing,

it wakes you up,

and helps you focus,

I love coffee.


	12. 12 // Journals

Sometimes I wonder why people keep journals,

but when I started doing it I realized,

it's fun,

and calming,

and it's good for venting,

poetry is like that too,

that's why I write poems,

they help me relax


	13. 13 // Fifty

This is my fiftieth poem,

it's almost crazy,

how have I gotten this far already?

Fifty poems is a lot of words,

but then again,

so is writing a novel


	14. 14 // Promises

I've had so many people tell me that they 'promise',

but they always break the promise,

so I've learned to not promise people anything,

because if I do,

I might break it,

and I don't like broken promises


	15. 15 // Lie

When I was little,

I lied all the time to get myself out of trouble,

it never worked,

but I never learned,

until the lies were lectured out of me,

by someone who did more harm than good


	16. 16 // Taz

When I was little,

in about second grade,

I owned an orange tabby cat,

his name was Taz,

and he grew to be really big,

but he only lived for two years,

I hope he's happy,

maybe he's eating a lot of fish now


	17. 17 // Last

Here it is,

the last poem of this book,

I dedicate it to you, dear reader,

you've read this far,

and for that,

you deserve a gold medal,

but don't worry,

this isn't my last poem at all,

be sure to watch for my next poetry book,

whenever it comes.


End file.
